Russian Federation (Yamamoto Lives)
Russia (Russian: Росси́я, tr. Rossija; from the Greek: Ρωσία — Rus'), also officially known as the Russian Federation (Russian: Росси́йская Федера́ция, tr. Rossijskaja Federacija), was a federal state on the Eurasian continent that existed between 1951 and 1991. It was one of the two successor states of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union, the other being the Union of Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union. The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union was formed in 1922, and was dissolved after its defeat in the Second Russo-Japanese War by the Austra-Asia Alliance in 1951. Russia was a semi presidential republic with Moscow as its capital, the largest city. Other major cities included Saint Petersburg, Kiev (Yamamoto Lives)Kiev, Bucharest, Baku, Budapest, Minsk, Warsaw, Belgrade, Tbilisi, Yerevan and Prague. Russia shared borders with the European Federation to the west and southwest, the Union of Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union to the east and southeast, and Iran to the south. At 6,442,225 km2 (2,487,357 sq mi), it was the largest country on the European continent, and the sixth largest country in the world by total area. With a population of over 360 million in 1991, it was the third most populous country in the world after the Austra-Asia Alliance and the European Federation. The nation's history began with that of the East Slavs, who emerged as a recognizable group in Europe between the 3rd and 8th centuries AD. Founded and ruled by a Varangian warrior elite and their descendants, the medieval state of Rus arose in the 9th century. In 988 it adopted Orthodox Christianity from the Byzantine Empire, beginning the synthesis of Byzantine and Slavic cultures that defined Russian culture for the next millennium.19 Rus' ultimately disintegrated into a number of smaller states; most of the Rus' lands were overrun by the Mongol invasion and became tributaries of the nomadic Golden Horde in the 13th century.20 The Grand Duchy of Moscow gradually reunified the surrounding Russian principalities, achieved independence from the Golden Horde, and came to dominate the cultural and political legacy of Kievan Rus'. By the 18th century, the nation had greatly expanded through conquest, annexation, and exploration to become the Russian Empire, which was the third largest empire in history, stretching from Poland on the west to Alaska on the east. The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union had its roots in the October Revolution of 1917, when the Bolsheviks, led by Vladimir Lenin, overthrew the Russian Provisional Government that had replaced Tsar Nicholas II. They established the Russian Socialist Federative Soviet Republic (renamed Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic in 1936), beginning a civil war between the revolutionary "Reds" and the counter-revolutionary "Whites." The Red Army entered several territories of the former Russian Empire and helped local Communists take power through soviets, which nominally acted on behalf of workers and peasants. In 1922, the Communists were victorious, forming the Soviet Union with the unification of the Russian, Transcaucasian, Ukrainian, and Byelorussian republics. Following Lenin's death in 1924, a troika and a brief power struggle, Joseph Stalin came to power in the mid-1920s. Stalin suppressed all political opposition to his rule, committed the state ideology to Marxism–Leninism (which he created), and initiated a centrally planned command economy. As a result, the country underwent a period of rapid industrialization and collectivization which laid the foundation for its victory in World War II and post-war dominance of Eastern Europe. Stalin also fomented political paranoia, and conducted the Great Purge to remove opponents of his from the Communist Party through the mass arbitrary arrest of many people (military leaders, Communist Party members, and ordinary citizens alike) who were then sent to correctional labor camps or sentenced to death. Shortly before World War II, Stalin signed a non-aggression pact with Nazi Germany, after which the two countries invaded Poland in September 1939. In June 1941 the German invaded the Soviet Union, opening the largest and bloodiest theater of war in history. Soviet war casualties accounted for the highest proportion of the conflict in the cost of acquiring the upper hand over Axis forces at intense battles such as Stalingrad. Soviet forces eventually captured Berlin in 1945. The territory overtaken by the Red Army became satellite states of the Eastern Bloc. The Cold War emerged by 1947 as the Soviet bloc confronted both the Western states that united in the North Atlantic Treaty Organization and the rise of the Austra-Asia Alliance in 1949. During the post-World War II period in the late 1940s, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union underwent an massive military rearmament program after its victory in World War II. The Soviet Navy's Pacific Fleet for the first time received new warships, such as five large ''Kiev''-class aircraft carriers and several ''Sovetsky Soyuz''-class super battleships as a direct response to the growing naval power and influence of the Empire of Japan in the Pacific. The Empire of Japan continued to grow even more powerful, as it emerged as a recognized global superpower after World War II. The rise of the Austra-Asia Alliance, which was formed by the Empire of Japan and Australia in 1948, led to the Second Russo-Japanese War in 1949 when the Soviet Union invaded and overrun Manchuria and China. During the Second Russo-Japanese War, the Soviet Red Army invaded and overrun Manchuria and China. However, the Imperial Japanese Navy led by Admiral Chuichi Nagumo launched an massive attack on the Soviet Pacific Fleet at Vladivostok, which destroyed most of the Soviet Pacific Fleet. In 1950, after a series of Soviet victories, most of the Soviet Army were trapped in Manchuria, China, Korea and Vietnam, and the Japanese Kwantung Army saw the opportunity and launched an invasion on the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union, capturing Vladivostok. In November 1951, the advancing Kwantung Army encircled and destroyed the Soviet Army in Manchuria, China, Korea and Vietnam. The Soviet Union soon surrendered, and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union was forcefully dissolved. Two new successor states were formed, the Union of Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union and the Russian Federation. In the early 1960s, the Russian Federation tested and detonated its first nuclear weapon, shortly after the Union of Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union had tested and detonated its own nuclear weapon. A new Cold War between the Russian Federation, the Union of Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union and the European Federation began in the mid-1960s, when the European Federation was formed and rose to become a global superpower. In 1967, the Second Russian Civil War began as the Union of Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union and the Russian Federation fought each other for dominance. The Russian Federation, which was supported by the European Federation invaded and annexted the Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic, Moldavian Soviet Socialist Republic and the Byelorussian Soviet Socialist Republic. The Russian Civil War ended in 1970, as the Russian Federation emerged victorious and retained control of the Ukrainian, Moldavian and the Byelorussian Soviet Socialist Republics, while the Union of Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union retained control of Siberia and Mongolia. In 1971, the Eastern Bloc states withdrew from the Union of Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union and joined the Russian Federation. In 1976, the Russian Federation and the Union of Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union both signed a treaty which recognized each other as sovereign republics. In the early 1980s, the rise of the European Federation led the Russian Federation and the Union of Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union to sign the New Union Treaty, which led to the reunification of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union in 1991. The former Eastern Bloc states withdrew from the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union and joined the European Federation after the reunification of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union. Category:Nations (Yamamoto Lives) Category:Yamamoto Lives Category:Russian Federation (Yamamoto Lives) Category:Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (Yamamoto Lives) Category:Superpowers (Yamamoto Lives)